starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen
|cost=100 100 |buildtime=50|produced=Larva|req=Queen's Nest|hotkey=Q|groundattack=n\a|airattack=n\a|armor=0|range=n\a|sight=10|cooldown=n\a}} The Zerg "Queen" (a misnomer, as it does not produce Larvae) is capable of producing biotoxins that have dramatic effects on both Zerg and other lifeforms. There have also been reports of Queens spawning smaller Zerg creatures (Broodlings) by injecting other species with thrown egg clusters. Like the Overlords, the Queens appear to tend to Larvae, and are generally found near the central nest. A Queen has no physical attack of its own, but it does have the ability to hover through the air at great speeds, allowing it to escape from harm relatively quickly. What makes the Queen a truly deadly Zerg breed are the abilities it has at its disposal including: Ensnare, Spawn Broodling and Parasite. =Abilities= Infest Command Center * Starting Ability * Range: 0 If a Terran Command Center has been badly damaged a Queen can break into it and give birth to a strange organism that will wrap its tentacles around the Command Center. The Queen also fills the Command Center with bio-toxins that aid the organism in mutating the crew into Infested Terrans. The end result of this process is called an Infested Command Center. Parasite * Starting Ability * Energy Cost: 75 * Range: 12 Once the Queen has used parasite on an enemy unit or a critter the player can see from the infected unit's eyes. If the unit was a detector the parasite will also see cloaked and burrowed units. Burrowed or cloaked units that are afflicted with a parasite can be seen by that Queen's player. Ensnare * Cost: 100\100 * Researched at: Queen's Nest * Energy Cost: 75 * Range: 9 The queen spits a sticky spider-web like net over a group of enemy units cutting their movement in half, although Queens must be careful that their own Zerg do not get caught in this effect. It also reveals any cloaked units caught in it. Spawn Broodling * Cost: 100\100 * Researched at: Queen's Nest * Energy Cost: 150 * Range: 9 When a Queen uses its Spawn Broodling ability on a ground mechanical or organic unit, the target creature unwillingly fertilizes and serves as the breeding ground for a near instantaneous metabolization and birth of a pair of Broodlings. These Broodlings have a limited lifespan and are weak attackers, however, their mere presence should be a reason to rejoice since in their place an enemy host (hopefully a powerful one) had to die to give birth to them. Broodlings are born instantly acquiring nearby units for attack and can cause slight damage before they are typically wiped out. In the event that there are no nearby enemies, they await for a command from their Cerebrate, and can be used to scout. Their relatively quick ground speed makes them better suited for this purpose than for an attack. The Broodlings last for approximately 180 seconds before exploding on their own, so it's better to use them to attack or scout than to let them go to waste. Reavers, Probes, and Archons (both types) are impervious to Spawn Broodling. Upgrades * Flyer Carapace Gamete Meiosis * Cost: 150/150 * Upgraded at: Queen's Nest * Gives all Queens 50 more energy points. The Matriarch The Matriarch is the StarEdit-only hero level Zerg Queen unit. It has not been seen in the StarCraft campaign to date but can be used in UMS maps. The difference between the Matriarch and the normal Zerg Queen is the health increase, as well as automatically researching all abilities and upgrades. No new abilities, unit portrait, or traits are displayed by the Matriarch. It is still weak due to it has no physical attack like the regular Queens. Empress Queen Empress Queens are upgraded versions of the standard Queen, akin to the Martriarch. However, they are only known to feature in the Swarm of the Torrasque.Mercenaries References Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998 Category:StarCraft Zerg units